Vocations, what should I pick?
Once you enter Dawnport (Rookgard a shit) you'll have to choose your vocation, depending on which exit you take. Note that your vocation on Dawnport is not permanent, and you can freely switch vocations by passing trough their respective doors. It is recommended that you go trough all vocations in order to get a better taste of what the game offers (also you get free items, which is always nice) * Northern exit: Knight * Eastern exit: Paladin * Southern exit: Druid * Western exit: Sorcerer A more in-depth breakdown follows Knight The Knight is the melee/tank class of Tibia. Knights are valuable both as lone hunters and as a defensive wall in team hunts. They are capable of drawing aggro from monsters with their signature spell Challenge("exeta res"). Why should I choose a Knight? * The most hitpoints per level (+15) and the highest hp regeneration rate. * The most capacity per level (+25). * The fastest advancement of melee skills. * The fastest advancement of shielding (tied with Paladins). Why shouldn't I choose a Knight? * The smallest amount of mana per level(+5) and the slowest mana regeneration rate. * The slowest advancement in magic level. * Cannot make any runes, nor use a great majority of them(your "Soul" is useless as a Knight). Things to consider: * Due to the nature of a knight, you are forced to chase monsters (at least those that keep the distance), possibly luring you into a lethal mob mosh pit, where you will die painfully if you are low leveled/inexperienced. * You are going to take the beating as a knight, thus you are forced to carry lots of potions. * The Knight both suffers and gains the most from training its skills - a low skilled knight will find the game to be very difficult, and will require extensive time invested into training if it wants to compete with the other vocations in terms of leveling speed/sustain. However, a highly trained Knight is nigh immortal '''and hunts as-fast, if not faster, than other vocations. Paladin The Paladin is the ranger of Tibia. Paladins are known as the best solo-hunters in the game, due to unmatched single-target dps, high mobility, balanced stats, and high capacity. '''Why should I choose a Paladin? * The second most hitpoints per level (+10) and the second highest regeneration. * The second most mana per level (+15) and the second highest regeneration. * The second most capacity per level (+20). * The fastest advancement of distance. * The fastest advancement of shielding(tied with Knights). Why shouldn't I choose a Paladin? * Often viewed as less useful in parties. Things to consider: * Paladins, much like knights, will need to spend a large amount of time leveling their skills before they truly begin to see the potential of their vocation. * Early game can be a struggle due to the weight of ammunition vs. your small capacity. Don't expect to be carrying a metric-ton of loot until mid/late game. * Paladins, equipped with the right bow, can attack almost any creature from outside of its attack range. Because of this, they need less potions, on average, than other classes per hunt - this cost, however, is made up for by the cost of arrows. Sorcerer The Sorcerer is the mage of Tibia. Sorcerers are known for their wide arsenal of powerful attacks, their incredible kill speed, and the variety of runes they can make. Why should I choose a Sorcerer? * The most mana per level (+30) and the highest regeneration(tied with Druid). * The fastest advancement in magic(tied with Druid). * Can make a wide variety of runes. Most notebly: Sudden Death(" adori gran mort") and Great Fireball("adori mas flam"). Why shouldn't I choose a Sorcerer? * Lowest hitpoints per level (+5) and the lowest regeneration(tied with Druid). * Lowest amount of capacity per level (+10)(tied with Druid). * Not really a viable vocation unless you intend to become premium(same as Druid). * Often viewed as less useful in parties. Things to consider: * Sorcerers, like Druids, have three forms of attacking: wand/rod, spell, and rune. While spells and runes will stick with you forever, your wand will eventually not be worth the mana cost to use. Due to this, at upper levels, most mages switch to a defensive melee weapon(such as a club), and just use spells and runes to deal damage. * Due to most spells being premium only, and wands/rods losing their usefulness at relatively low levels, mages are not free account("facc") friendly. * Mages are the most dangerous vocation to level due to their low health and generally rely on mana barriers to survive. This can be extremely pricy, and generally leveling a mage will be a "waste". * Mages, having the lowest capacity, also make the least amount of profit per hunt due to being unable to carry very much/any loot. The weight of potions and runes is usually enough to keep them from picking up much of anything. Druid The Druid is the white-mage of Tibia. Druids are known for their healing magic, high magical damage, and the ability to make a number of useful runes. Why should I choose a Druid? * The most mana per level (+30) and the highest regeneration(tied with Sorcerer). * The fastest advancement in magic(tied with Sorcerer). * They have the ability to heal. * Can make a wide variety of runes. Most notebly: Icicle("adori frigo") and Avalanche("adori mas frigo"). Why shouldn't I choose a Druid? * Lowest hitpoints per level (+5) and the lowest regeneration(tied with Sorcerer). * Lowest amount of capacity per level (+10)(tied with Sorcerer). * Compared to a sorcerer, their magic attacks cost more mana. * Not really a viable vocation unless you intend to become premium(same as Sorcerer). Things to consider: * Because Druids can heal, unlike Sorcerers, they are often one of the most sought-after vocations for any party content. They can also make better use of "summons", due to the ability to heal them. * Druids, like Sorcerers, have three forms of attacking: wand/rod, spell, and rune. While spells and runes will stick with you forever, your wand will eventually not be worth the mana cost to use. Due to this, at upper levels, most mages switch to a defensive melee weapon(such as a club), and just use spells and runes to deal damage. * Due to most spells being premium only, and wands/rods losing their usefulness at relatively low levels, mages are not free account("facc") friendly. * Mages are the most dangerous vocation to level due to their low health and generally rely on mana barriers to survive. This can be extremely pricy, and generally leveling a mage will be a "waste". * Mages, having the lowest capacity, also make the least amount of profit per hunt due to being unable to carry very much/any loot. The weight of potions and runes is usually enough to keep them from picking up much of anything.